Hige, Dan Kesetiaan
by AlthaeaRosea
Summary: Hige menemukan arti kesetiaan di Garden of Eternity


emm, karya pertama di fandom ini dengan bahasa indonesia?

saya nggak ngerti kenapa pada nggak tertarik sama anime ini

yah pokoknya kronologinya sedikit twisted kalo anda meratiin

enjoy

disclaimer: i do not own Wolf's Rain. everyone knows that.

...

Hey, kau yang mengikuti liku dan terjalnya jalan hidupku. Ya, kau, buktinya kau ada disini mendengarkan bagian lain kisahku yang tidak terdokumentasi selama ini. Maafkan sarkasmeku dalam mengantarkan kisah ini yang sangat tidak seperti 'si pecinta hotdog dan perayu wanita', begitu kalian mendeskripsikanku kan?. Namun seperti kata Kiba, atau Tsume. Aku lupa. Pokoknya menurut salah satu dari mereka aku 'selama ini begitu ceria dan tanpa beban, namun tidak pernah benar-benar membuka diri'. Pernyataan defensif sang penulis katamu? Jangan salahkan dia, penulis ini hanya menulis kisahku, sejelas namanya.

Kalian pasti tahu mengapa aku berada disini. Terjebak dengan permainan yang namanya aku pun tidak tahu. Petak umpet dengan para Noble? Ha, setahuku alat pendeteksi tidak masuk hitungan permainan itu. Lomba lari sampai Paradise? Kuncinya milik kami, mengapa harus berlari?

Apapun permainan ini, aku sudah berada terlalu jauh di dalamnya sampai tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Tidak, tidak. Bukannya tidak bisa. Tidakkah kau tahu kesetiaan dan loyalitas itu mengalir dalam darah kami semua, para canine? Bukan hanya para anjing tahu. Kami, serigala, juga memahami keindahan dari mati demi yang tersayang. Manusia saja terlalu menghakimi dan buta dari apa yang 'ih, bukan urusan gw, ngapain kepo' mereka. Ha, manusia yang begitu dipuja Blue dan Toboe, yang menihilkan masa laluku, menghalangi masa depanku, bahkan merusak kepercayaan teman-temanku.

Yah, aku sempat cukup panik saat Kiba tiba-tiba ditemukan sebagai seonggok tubuh putih di balik semak di padang pasir terkutuk itu. Dalam sekelebat yang seperti tahunan itu, bisikan hitam sempat mengetuk hatiku. Kalau Kiba mati, haruskah aku tetap mengejar Paradise? Demi apa?

Aku ingin punya kepercayaan buta seperti Toboe, yang entah bagaimana _mengetahui_ keeksisan Paradise dan wajahnya. Anak itu akan sampai di sana tanpa Cheza sekalipun. Atau Tsume yang jelas-jelas menentang tempat itu, tetapi _akan _menemukannya, dengan cakar dan kesetiaan, kalau ia tidak mati duluan. Seolah-olah, dan memang kenyataannya, Paradise adalah tujuan hidup mereka bertiga. Paradise. Atau. Mati.

Aku tidak suka membiarkan asumsi mendikte akhir hayatku. Bukan begitu jalanku. Jalanku seharusnya semulus dan semudah jalanan yang sudah diaspal manusia, yang cabangnya lebih dari ganda di sana sini. Aku bebas berjalan kemanapun aku suka karena kalau ujungnya tidak seekor rusa gemuk yah… wanita mungkin? Haha. Deskripsi dangkal kalian sebenarnya cukup tepat kan?

Beginilah kisahku, seekor serigala muda yang berusaha mencari jati diri. Itu kan yang kalian para manusia katakan tentang manusia-manusia muda? Malam itu, kau tahu malam yang mana, Blue dan aku melintasi padang pasir terkutuk itu. Kami melesat menuju satu titik. Semak beracun pembaringan tubuh tak bernyawa Kiba. Saat itu Blue sempat menatapku, mempertanyakan kebulatan tekadku.

"Hige," panggilnya, "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak kembali? Ayah, Toboe, Cheza, bahkan Kiba dan Tsume, juga Paradise…"

"Begini, Blue. Kita pergi ke Garden of Eternity, berjalan-jalan sebentar, makan rusa atau kelinci, lalu kita kembali, oke? Simpel,"

Lalu kami menerobos semak itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Kulit kami terkoyak, pengaruh gravitasi bumi pada tulangku menipis, pandanganku lebih parah dari pada menghilang. Dan semuanya itu berakhir pada satu titik kehampaan. Kosong, nihil, keberadaan kami hilang. Sejarah, asal-usul, memori, pikiran, hak, kewajiban, masa depan, harapan, ambisi, mimpi. Musnah. Saat itu… aku bahkan tidak berpikir tentang kematian.

Berapa lama kami menghilang? Tidak ada yang tahu, hal itu menjadi misteri bahkan bagi angin dan tanah. Yang menyambut mataku pertama kali adalah sinar matahari yang lembut, tidak terik. Rumput lembab menjadi pembaringanku. Langit biru, sebiru langit yang belum pernah kulihat, memayungiku. Sejauh mata memandang, aku dipagari oleh gunung yang menjulang, hutan pinus dan kaki langit, entah berakhir dimana.

Imajinasiku tidak kuat menciptakan visualisasi Paradise yang lebih indah dari tempat itu, bahkan hingga saat ini. Oh, kecuali mungkin dengan adanya Lunar flower berbunga di sana sini. Seperti lautan cahaya bulan, begitu deskripsi Kiba si sok puitis.

"Hige," sayup-sayup namaku diucapkan oleh suara yang familiar, "kita ada di Garden of Eternity,"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan, demi setiap bulan purnama, aku tidak mengenali sosok hitam bermata safir kesayanganku itu. Lalu seperti ada yang melolong dalam hatiku, ya, hatiku, aku bukannya sok puitis seperti Kiba, demi seribu wanita aku paling malas sok-sok mellow seperti laki-laki pecinta wanita lainnya. Tapi saat itu memang benar-benar ada yang melolong dalam hatiku. Dan lolongan itu membantuku mencari jalan melewati kehampaan, menuju satu nama.

"Blue," Lidahku mengenali dengan baik suku kata itu.

(Di suatu malam jauh setelah kami pergi dari tempat jahanam itu, aku bertanya pada Blue tentang memori yang seperti dibayangi kabut. Blue berkata ia sedetikpun tidak kehilangan maupun meragukan namaku dan _diriku_.)

Kami serigala dengan insting serigala di habitat yang cocok untuk serigala. Jadi kami berburu caribou, mengejar kelinci, minum di danau, menikmati semua kemewahan sederhana yang _seharusnya_ menjadi milik hari-hari kami. Bukannya digentayangi si setengah-manusia-setengah-serigala yang patah hati dan sakit jiwa. Tuhan, terima kasih karena memberikanku otak yang bisa menyerap pengatahuan umum bahwa di dunia ini banyak wanita cantik.

Seperti cerita yang keluar dari mulut Kiba, di tempat itu sebuah makhluk, bahkan yang sehina kambing dan sepicik ular, menerima kedamaian. Tempat semua jiwa melepaskan kefanaan mereka, dibayar dengan keabadian untuk berbaring di tempat tidur ketenangan, terbungkus selimut kedamaian dan memuaskan dahaga dari sungai kebahagiaan. Ehm, maafkan paragraf yang satu ini, si penulis berambut panjang sedang ingin 'melebarkan sayap mudanya', apapun itu maksudnya.

Sekali lagi, misteri menjadi milik angin dan tanah, berapa lama kami tinggal di taman itu. Di sana, logikaku mati, semati memoriku, kecuali memori akan Blue. Aku bahagia. Itu semua milikku, milikku dan Blue. Hidup tanpa beban, cocok dengan personalitiku. Hidup itu akan menjadi properti hari-hari kami, kalaupun ada hari-hari di sana.

Bisakah kau bayangkan sendiri? Darah yang tidak mengalir di pembuluh darah, rasa takut bahkan saat matahari tersenyum, berlari tanpa tahu apa yang menjadi bayangan kami dan yang ada di depan hidung kami. Itu milik hari-hari lampau. Taman itu -hidup itu- serta Blue yang aman menjadi milikku selamanya. Pencobaan berat bahkan bagi si loyal Hachiko dalam legenda ratusan tahun lalu.

Awan itu terserak saat angin kencang berupa pertanyaan Blue bertiup. Ia bertanya kapan kami akan pulang. _Pulang_ katanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, pulang ke yang lainnya. Kau bilang begitu kan?" itu pertanyaannya.

Aku tidak memahami kata 'yang lainnya'. Siapa? Apakah daun dan semak itu 'yang lainnya'? Atau puncak gunung nun jauh yang menusuk langit itu? Blue menatapku dengan tatapan asing.

"Cheza, Toboe, Kiba, Tsume. Dan Ayah. Ayo Hige, tempat ini mengacaukanmu,"

Saat itu, aku mencoba menggerakan sel-sel otakku, namun hasilnya nihil. Tapi aku tidak ambil pusing. Blue seperti terus menyirami hatiku dengan air dingin setelah itu, lalu dibakar. Masih terlelap, Blue menangis. Begitulah seharusnya weker dibunyikan. Aku ingat semuanya. Pengembalian memori itu bukannya tanpa rasa sakit. Kepalaku pusing, mual mengisi tenggorokanku, seolah seluruh dimensi tempat ini menolak kehadiran hal fana.

Tapi korban paling parah ialah hatiku. He, kau, bayangkan sendiri dong. Melupakan, membuang eksistensi mereka yang dengan sumpah hening telah kuikatkan loyalitas dan pengabdianku. Juga, yah, kasih sayang. Laki-laki paling tidak peka pun bisa hancur berserakkan.

"Ayo _pulang,_" desak Blue.

Taman itu dimitoskan bisa menahan bahkan mempelai wanita yang esok harinya akan mengikat kesucian itu dengan cintanya. Mitos itu bukan tanpa sebab. Bisikan itu juga berhasil meraih hatiku. _'ingat si mata serigala, ingat beku yang selalu kau injak, ingat darahmu dan Blue yang amis terlukis di salju, ingat masa lalu yang tak kau punya, ingat kefanaan, ingat kematian, ingat jalanmu yang berujung ganda,'_

Perang terbesar dalam hidupku yang pendek dan menyedihkan bukanlah saat taringku menancap kaki belakang si setengah-setengah. Perang terbesar itu terjadi saat dua bagian dari hatiku, dengan pedang yang sama panjang dan sama gemilang, saling beradu membela _kebenaran_. Sayangnya kebenaran yang mana yang hitam dan yang putih, logikaku tidak mengerti. "Memang kebenaran ada yang hitam putih?" tanyamu. Tidak.

"Aku pernah berjanji untuk mengikutimu kemanapun, Hige. Tapi… tempat ini pengecualian. Maaf,"

Aku melancarkan serangan opini mengapa sebaiknya kami tinggal disini saja, selamanya. Semua opini yang bisa kau pikirkan, maupun yang terpeleset dari jangkauan pikiranmu

"Semua itu benar, aku tidak membantah. Tapi aku minta kau pertimbangkan satu nilai ini, Hige: kesetiaan. Aku mempelajarinya dengan menghabiskan hidup dengan manusia. Seharusnya kau sudah mempelajarinya sama baik setelah menjalaninya sejauh ini bersama mereka,"

Kesetiaan. Ya, kesetiaan. Itu saja. Cukup untuk mengembalikanku kemana aku sudah ditempatkan. Walau akhirnya melihat Blue meregang nyawa dan membawaku kepada kematian itu sendiri, aku tetap setia sampai akhir kan? Kau, manusia, hayatilah benar-benar kesetiaan itu. Kesetiaan ambil alih dalam menentukan ujung jalan kalian, para manusia; maut atau Rumah.

...

how's it?

r&r, yah kalo emang ada yang baca ni cerita

kesepian sendirian sebagai orang indonesia di fandom ini :'(


End file.
